Don't Mess with Me
by silver-wisdom
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru are the perfect couple with the romantic kissing and romantic walks...until Kaoru finds out he's cheating on her! Now Kaoru is out with revenge with Misao's help, and guess who he's cheating with- that vixen Megumi! KxK- Don't Mess with
1. Default Chapter

Hey wassup guys ,

**Lilmami1**

I do not own Kenshin and the group or I wouldn't be writing here but dancing in cash! Hehe- oh sorry...

**Don't Mess with my Man!**

"I must be the luckiest girl in the world..." Kaoru thought silently to hereself as she looked at handsome Himura. His hand was over her tenderly as his purple eyes gazed at the glittering sky. She felt so protected by him... so safe. 

She curled in his warmth with a cute smile and silently laid beside him.

Nothing could go wrong in this perfect night- she was dating on the perfect night with the perfect man- a woman's fantasy...

"Kenshin?"

"Yes Me-

"WHAT." It wasn't a question.

"What's 'Me' huh? Me who?" Kaoru's face was turning a burning crimson as she glowered at Kenshin giving a death glare that sent chills down Kenshin's back.

"Meme! K- K- Kauro isn't that a c-cu-cute nickname, Meme?" Kenshin stuttered cowering in fear like a scared puppy.

Kaoru took a breath and silently looked at Kenshin as her porcelain face creased; their surrounding thick with silence.

By the moment Kaoru didn't look like she was going to kill him anytime soon Kenshin regained his graceful posture and gave her innocent bright eyes, "Can I call you Meme, my darling Kaoru?"

This made Kaoru mad...

"WHAT! WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT?" 

Kenshin yelped in fear as he shivered in Kaoru's 'pleasant' prescence.

As Kaoru sucked in a big breath her throbbing temples began to slow and her face began to drain to her natural color. Kenshin was still shivering from the shock as Kaoru unfurled her fist. She crossed her legs and tightened a grin on her face.

"Are you sure it's not anybody?" Kaoru asked between clenched teeth.

"It's nobody..." Kenshin replied resurringly and gave a charming smile.

She had to trust Kenshin- he was her boyfriend- her baby...

Kaoru couldn't help the terriying thoughts swirling in her head- the most common one popping up was that what if 'Me-' was a part of a woman's name a woman that Kenshin was cheating with from her! She must be a ho...

This thought already made Kaoru's eyes wet as she blinked them away- would her beloved Kenshin ever do such a thing?

Kenshin was staring at Kaoru from the other side of the bench.

"Awww... Kaoru, let's forget about the thing, OK?" Kenshin stood up as he placed his hand on Kaoru affectionately then gently pulling her off her feet he pulled her close. This was one of things she loved about Kenshin, he was graceful and romantic and sensitive.

"You're the only woman for me.." Kenshin said gently in her ear- his hot breath touching her neck. He then gave her the famous Himura smile.

The sparkling smile swept Kaoru off her feet and she couldn't resist it but push the matter away from her mind. Kenshin wouldn't do such a thing; her Kenshin would never do such a thing. Hopefully she was right. Hopefully she could trust him.

It was such a great night as Kenshin and Kaoru were smothered in fake fur coats chaining their hands together as they walked down the cobblestone street. Continously clicking Kenshin heard heavy clopping down the street and he looked to see a mare.

There was a white, glearming mare galloping slowly with a driver. Maybe Kaoru would forget about the matter if they took a romantic ride under the moon just the two of them.

Clicking his tongue Kenshin caught the attention of the driver. The driver steered the ivory mare to the curb.

"May I help you kind sir?"

"Yeah, could you give me and my girlfriend a ride?" Kenshin said to the driver as he moved his eyes to Kaoru. The driver split into a grin as he waved his hat in the air bowing down.

"Of Course." The driver said with a gentle, withered voice.

Kenshin flashed a grin as he gracefully strided to Kaoru. Kaoru looked at Kenshin wondering what he was smiling about so excitedly- his smile seemed to be so eerie in the yellow glow of the street lamps.

She looked to see if her boyfriend had gone insane and backed away arching an eyebrow.

Kenshin was on one knee as he hopefully looked at Kaoru's midnight eyes as they shined brightly awaiting something.

Kaoru's breath caught up in her throat as she saw Kenshin on one knee his hand holding out to her. That's why he was smiling!

Was Kenshin...no was he...

She had been dreaming of this moment since she was a child. The moment her fair prince would fall on one knee awaiting her hand in marriage- asking if she would marry him.

I'm going to cry!

Now here he was asking...

"Kaoru oh beautiful Kaoru, would you please...

He was going to ask her!

...take my hand...

This was it she was going to become Kaoru Himura!

...to a carriage ride?

She felt like she was glass at this moment and she just cracked to a million pieces.

"What? To a carriage ride?"

"Yes." Kenshin answered cheerfully awaiting Kaoru to hug him.

"Oh." That was all Kaoru could say at that moment as she was left speechless.

"Oh?" Kenshin retorted quizzically.

"It was just...unexpected..."

"Unexpected? What do you think I was asking? To a marriage or something?" Kenshin said to Kaoru as he was becoming a bit irritated. He accidentally slipped the words out of his mouth.

Kaoru felt her eyes sting with tears as she blinked them back.

That statment hurt- "What do you think I was asking? TO A MARRIAGE or something?"

She couldn't help wonder if Kenshin had real feelings toward her.

" Sorry. Look let's just walk to 'Couple de Amor' Ok?" Kenshin tried to say as pleasantly as possible.

Kaoru nodded as they silently walked under the romantic moon. They both said nothing.

Finally as they walked three blocks they saw red neon letters blinking weakly in the dark street. Dim Lamp shades were on both sides as there was two tables to eat outside as one couple were chatting away on a table happily like if there was not one worry in the world.

Now Kaoru wished they were like that- they were until tonight. She wondered why? Just a bad night perhaps...

"Kaoru I'm sorry."

Kaoru swerved her head to Kenshin as Kenshin gazed down. He looked to her face then, his face washed with guilt.

"I ruined this night and I'm going to make it up to you."

Kaoru smiled at this, "It's okay let's just eat!"

So it was a bad night- she was now relieved the relationship wasn't just turning to the worse it was just a bad night.

Kenshin held his hand as Kaoru took it as they walked to the resteraunt. The resteraunt had a strong spaghetti smell to it.

The resteraunt had many people but one table left- a seat for two.

A man with a curly mustache came up to them asking if they needed a table. Kenshin nodded as he then nodded in approval. He waved his hips as he walked like a diva. Gay... she thought.

He showed them their table and said he'll return in a second. Kaoru and Kenshin were seated down as they looked at the menu. Kaoru scanned down and thought she didn't have the hunger for a big meal. Kenshin looked at something and smacked his lips.

"Do you want to share a meal?" Kenshin asked Kaoru.

"Sure." Kaoru said excitedly as she smiled warmly at Kenshin.

Suddenly the waiter came. Kaoru looked at the tag and saw his name was Jamey. He had a purple wad of paper to take their order and pink glitter pen. So gay...

This time she took time to notice 'Jamey.' He had short black hair and flappy ears clung to his head. One of his ears had a silver hoop and he had silver rings on his hand- wait silver rings on his MANICURED hand. He had a heart choker on his neck and talked with a hand on his hip. He was tannish with dark eyes and his fleshy nose had a curly black mustache. It looked like the fake curly mustaches but that was a real one instead.

"We'll have-

Kenshin was interrupted with a ring on his cell as he smiled apolegetically. He nodded and walked outside. Kaoru looked at him suspiciously.

"Your order?" Jamey said in a high pitch girlish voice.

Kaoru ignored him and went outside to see who he was talking to. A couple were going out as she shoved them.

She went lurking somewhere to hear his conversation.

The girl she shoved looked at Kaoru and sneered. When she saw Kaoru trying to overhear she gave a devious smile.

"Jealous much..."

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!"

Kenshin looked at Kaoru in suprised and almost tripped.

"Kaoru?" That was all he managed to say.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS! OK!"

A sweatdrop plopped down his head as he smiled sheepishly.

Kaoru snatched the cell out of his hand and listened on the cell. Kenshin looked like he was going to take it away but Kaoru growled at him angrily as he walked back smiling.

"Hello?"

"Oh Kenshin? Who is it baby? You know I'm waiting for you to come to my house- don't be shy..." Her voice was dripping with honey.

She knew that voice she heard it before but she couldn't put her finger on it.

The voice kept talking- "Don't forget to sneak in my bed..." The girl went to a fit of giggles as Kaoru's eyes widened.

"Kenshin."

Suddenly the mysterious name of the voice came shooting through her head- that vixen Megumi. Kenshin her beloved Kenshin did cheat on her...tears began to pool around her blue eyes.

"KENSHIN YOUR CHEATING ON ME!" Kaoru face was red as a beet as she looked at Kenshin shocked.

"Kaoru-

"IT'S OVER!"

Everyone cocked their head as they looked at Kenshin shocked as Kaoru stormed away.

"Jerk, moron, idiot...Kaoru muttered as she walked away.

Thanks for reading my chapter. If you like it will you please review it. Thanks.

This will be D-A-M-N crazy so get ready. So peace y'all, luv u.


	2. A Lil Notice

Hi guys I´m sorry I´m on vacation right now when I return I promise you I´ll update the 2nd chapter.

I make it gooooood…Ok? To make it up to you.

4everPeace


End file.
